Holiday in the Sun
by tvfreak13
Summary: Hanna and Caleb visit the Dawson family in Montecito over their Christmas break, but will everything go as planned?


**Hey guys! I am super excited to start this story since I have been wanting to do it since this summer! This will be my first multi-chapter fic so woohoo! It will have some conflict, but don't worry it will also have a fair amount of fluff as well! Sorry I thought this chapter was longer when I was typing it out, but I will definitely try to make the next chapters longer! Enjoy and please leave a review!**

* * *

"Last call for Flight 291 to Montecito. Last call for Flight 291 to Montecito," the flight attendant announced over the intercom at the Rosewood Airport. Hanna and Caleb rushed on to the plane, with their boarding passes and carry-ons just in time to take their first class seats, courtesy of Claudia. It was the day after Christmas and Hanna and Caleb were planning on staying with Caleb's family in Montecito for about a week until they had to go back to school.

"See, I told you we'd make it in time," she told him smiling as they took their seats.

He rolled his eyes. "You're lucky," he told her still clearly annoyed with her. "Next time maybe you should finish packing the night before, or I don't know – bring less stuff," he replied bitterly, referring to the three suitcases she insisted on bringing when he only had one.

"Caleb, I already told you I need all that stuff." She looked over at him and she could tell that he was still a little mad at her. Hanna was never good at being on time for things, so it shouldn't have been that big of a surprise when she was still packing when Caleb showed up to take her to the airport. Caleb speeded the whole way from her house to the airport, and dragged her and her stuff as quick as he could through airport security, barely speaking to her the whole way.

"Hey," she spoke softly, putting her hand on his arm. He instantly softened like he always does when she touches him, and met her pleading blue eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? I don't want to start off this trip fighting."

He sighed realizing that starting a fight at the beginning of their trip was pointless and stupid. "I'm sorry too. I don't want to fight either," he said, knowing he couldn't stay mad at her. They made it on time and were finally on their way to Montecito, which was everything he wanted. Nothing could spoil this trip for him.

He kissed her softly on the lips and she knew she was forgiven. To his surprise, one of Hanna's hands moved to the back of his head, pulling his lips to hers again, deepening the kiss. She kissed him slowly and passionately, but he pulled away after a couple seconds, remembering they were in public and other people on the plane were likely starting at them. She smirked when he pulled away. "What? You don't want to join the mile high club," she whispered seductively in his ear. He smiled widely and shook his head, thinking of the things she and her body was capable of making him do.

"Don't make promises you can't keep princess," he whispered back to her huskily, wondering if she really had the nerve to do something like that with him.

Hanna blushed and bit her lip, but they were interrupted, seriously tempted. "We will now begin our departure from Rosewood, Pennsylvania to Montecito, California," she flight attendant announced over the intercom. "Everyone should have their seatbelts fastened."

At the sudden jolt of the plane moving forward Hanna grabbed Caleb's hand and he smiled looking down at her wrist, seeing that she was wearing the charm bracelet he gave her the day before on Christmas Day. It had a single charm – a sparkling snowflake – and he promised to give her a new charm every year.

"Are you nervous?," he asked rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

"No," she replied way too quickly. Of course, she was nervous meeting Caleb's family for the first time, especially his mother. But she didn't want to come off as one of those cliché insecure girlfriends who freaked out about stuff like that. He gave her a questioning look that said that he knew she was lying. "Okay maybe a little," she admitted.

"They're going to love you Hanna. You have nothing to worry about," he promised.

"Whatever you say," she said not totally convinced.

"They already know how much I love you so even if they don't like you, they'll at least have to be nice to you," he added.

She rolled her eyes, but still laughed at his comment.

"If it makes you feel better, I think I was like ten times more nervous the first time I went to Montecito," he said chuckling, remembering tapping his feet the entire flight and feeling like he was going to pass out from the anticipation of seeing his mother for the first time in twelve years. "You know I wouldn't have gone, if it hadn't been for you," he said now serious.

"Yeah you would have."

He shook his head. "I had made up my mind before we talked in the park that day that I wasn't going to call her, but you changed my perspective… So thank you for that."

She squeezed his hand with affection and smiled at him. "How long is this flight?," she asked him yawning. It was nine o'clock and Hanna had woken up at five-thirty to finish – or rather start – packing.

"About three hours. You can take a nap if you want to," he told her sensing her tiredness. He put his arm around her and pulled her close so that her head would rest on his shoulder, and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Three hours later Hanna's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Caleb's soft voice telling her it was time to wake up. "We're here Han."

"Crap, I slept the whole flight?," she asked incredulously, not knowing she was that tired.

"Yeah," he laughed. The whole flight had felt like ten hours for him. He was so excited to finally see his mom and brothers again after a couple months and for Hanna to meet them too. He was jealous Hanna was able to sleep while the flight dragged on and on for him while she was able to rest.

"You're mom's picking us up, right? Or are we taking a car to her house?," she asked him as they gathered their things and made their way off the plane.

"No, I just texted her and she's meeting us at the baggage claim with my brothers."

"Cool. How old are James and Clay again? Six? Or are they seven now?," she asked him as they made their way through the airport, feeling like she was cramming for a test. She really wanted to make a good impression and for his family to like her.

"Seven. They just had their birthday in November," he told her. "Oh and don't be offended if they ignore you or something. I think they are at that age where girls have cooties," he added.

"Good to know," she muttered as soon as she heard two little boys screaming "CALEB!" and sprinting towards them.

James and Clay ran to Caleb and he bent down to hug them, lifting both of them up at once. The boys had brown hair, not nearly as dark as Caleb's, but shared his deep brown eyes. You could definitely tell the boys were twins, but their facial features distinguished them from one another as well as a small height difference, with James being about an inch and a half taller.

"Hey guys, I missed you," Caleb told his brothers. Hanna melted at the sight. Sure she knew Caleb adored his brothers just by the way he talked about them, but seeing him light up when he saw them was a new experience. She smiled at how happy all three boys were to see each other.

Claudia soon approached them, not being able to keep up with the boys in her heels. Hanna was taken aback by just how beautiful Caleb's mother was. She looked just like him. She too had his hypnotic deep brown eyes and long brown locks that matched Caleb's. Her brown hair has loosely curled and she had on a long black pencil skirt with a light blue blouse. She was very well put together, which is what Hanna expected out of Caleb's high society California mother. She was also very young, being that she had Caleb right out of high school.

"Caleb darling, it's so good to see you," she said, pulling him into a hug.

He hugged her back. "You too mom."

"Mom, this is Hanna," he told her when he pulled away from the hug.

She gave Hanna a hug as well. "Hanna, it's so nice to finally meet you. I feel like I already know you sweetie because Caleb never shuts up about you whenever he visits," she told her playfully.

She laughed and looked over at Caleb. He didn't even look embarrassed. "Really?," she asked him inquisitively. He shrugged.

"Yeah he talks about you all the time," Clay added and everyone laughed.

"Well Caleb talks about you guys all the time too so I'm happy to meet you all as well. Thanks so much for the plane ticket Mrs. Dawson," Hanna told Caleb's mother.

"Of course. And you can call me Claudia." Hanna smiled, figuring she was off to a good start with Caleb's mom.

"Now I have to go into work for a couple hours for an important meeting," Claudia said as she led Hanna and Caleb to her car. Claudia worked as an interior designer for a high end real estate company in Montecito, decorating model homes. "You guys can settle in at the house. I made reservations for this new Italian restaurant at six. I'll be back to pick you guys up and William will probably be meeting us there. You like Italian right Hanna?," she asked.

"Yeah Italian's great."

"Good. So I'll drop you guys off and you just make yourselves at home. Oh and if you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on the boys for me?"

"Sure, mom," Caleb said.

"Sorry about this. I really tried to have it rescheduled but my boss wasn't taking no for an answer," Claudia said, feeling guilty that she had to rush to work when her son and his girlfriend had just gotten into town.

"And we can open presents later?," James asked.

"Yes James. When we get back from dinner."

"Awesome!" the two little boys almost said in unison as Claudia drove off to take them back to the house.

* * *

**A/N: So there's chapter one! Leave a review and in the review tell me what Claudia and William should give Hanna and Caleb for Christmas since I haven't made up my mind about that yet. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
